Werewolf in DC
by klutz911
Summary: What happens when a werewolf case in DC forces the supernatural brothers to team up with NCIS? Can they keep their identities hidden? What if one of the agents isn't so much of a stranger?
1. Chapter 1

DEAR READERS I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL, OR NCIS. ONLY THE STORYLINE IS MINE AND ANY CHARECTORS

Tony lay back, closing his eyes and smiled. In less than a week, as long as there were no new cases he would be on the plane to Hawaii to visit his college buddy Ian. Their plan was to party every night with all the beautiful Hawaiian girls, and hang out sipping fancy drinks on the beach during the day. It would be awesome. The only snag was, he couldn't take the time off unless there were no new cases. They hadn't had one in over a three weeks so he felt confident it would not be an issue.

That is why when Gibbs strode into the room grim faced as usual, holding not only his coffee but also a case file, Tony started to panic. The beautiful sunny beaches started to fade away in his mind, replaced by death and hard work.

"Gear up". Ordered Gibbs, unaware he was literally crushing dreams right there.

Tony sighed, it looked like there would be no vacation for him. Of course this would happen, he mentally cursed.

" On your six boss" he said in a resigned voice.

McGee, Ziva and Tony grabbed their guns and their bags, hot on Gibbs' trail.

" Who has died?" Questioned Ziva cutting quickly to the chase.

"Lt. Nick Lawrence, and it's not pretty" Replied Gibbs.

Something about the way he said it made McGee shiver. If his boss, a stone hard sniper, found the body _not pretty_ he was quite sure he did not want to see it. He glanced wearily over a Ziva, who did not seem perturbed, merely curious. Of course she would be, thought McGee grimly.

Dean woke up startled, pulled his gun out from under his pillow, and taking aim at whoever had woken him, in one fluid motion. He relaxed when he saw who it was.

"Jesus Sammy, I need at least another couple of hours it's only 10:30." Dean mumbled as he rolled over, back to sleep.

Evidently Sam didn't want him to go back to sleep, and after been tossed out of his bed Dean resigned himself to the morning.

"Dean, we need to hit the road, Washington D.C. and a werewolf call." Sam explained.

" I hate werewolves" Dean muttered darkly.

" Me too" Sam sighed remembering Emily, "But it's sort of a non-option here Dean, it's already killed a Marine Lieutenant."

Dean yawned wearily but as he did so he pulled on his jeans and a T-shirt. Werewolves were not the kind of sons of bitches you wanted loose in Washington.

Tony was used to unpleasant crime scenes, especially after working the metro police night shift, but this on was seriously sick. The body was ripped to shreds quite literally but seemingly the heart was the only thing missing. Tony wondered how the body was even identified. He looked up searching the crowed that had gathered for witnesses (as the body was just lying in the streets). It was as he was looking that he first saw the supposed FBI agents and this nightmare began.

Dean and Sam confidently flashed their FBI badges at the Policeman who guarded the crime scene perimeter. Before they stepped in though they were asked to sign a chart, stating their names, reason for being at the scene, the time they entered the scene and the time they left. _These guys aren't messing around _were Sam and Deans first thoughts. They started to make their way over to the body only to be stopped by a cocky looking agent.

"Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo, NCIS" The agent introduced himself, obviously not friendly toward the FBI type. Sam's suspicions on that fact were confirmed as the agent continued, " This is a Marine officer, therefore NCIS jurisdiction."

Tony half wished the FBI agents would fight him on it, as maybe it would mean that he could take his vacation after all.

" No problem _Special_ agent Di-whatsit, were just coming to take a look, that's all" Dean said rudely, a cocky smirk crossing his face after watching the agent's face redden.

Dean felt a hard elbow in his gut, and saw Sam glaring at him. That kid was no fun, Dean thought.

" Sorry about my partner" Sam apologized, " He really doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut. My name is Special agent Aaron Sully, and this is my pain-in-the-ass partner agent Wilson."

Tony warmed up to the unobtrusive agent Sully, feeling a little better, usually the FBI we complete assholes, but this one wasn't so bad. Maybe the day would not be a complete disaster Tony thought to himself. Oh, how wrong he was.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean Surveyed the ruined corpse, immediately noting the missing heart, and the ripped flesh. He also noticed how the body was strewn around a 30ft crime scene, as if the motherfucker had shaken the body in his teeth, as a dog would a chew toy.

It was like a werewolf on steroids. _Awesome _thought Dean grimacing.

Dean turned to voice his complaints to Sam, but found him staring gob smacked in the opposite direction. As if this massacred body wasn't the most interesting thing here. Dean turned his gaze toward where Sam was looking and his eyes widened. _Was that Gunny?_

Agent Gibbs had finished signing a release form, so the body could be transported back to Ducky's autopsy lab. He turned around to be met with two pairs of very familiar eyes, one sea green, the other pair a warm brown one. Gibbs was very rarely surprised, but seeing John's boys live, in the flesh after 15 years gave him quite a shock.

"Gunny?!" Called Sam and Dean incredulously at the same time. Gibbs' face stretched into an un-characteristic smile and he strode over to where the two men were standing. Tony looked upon the scene in front of him in shock. It looked as though his boss knew those young FBI agents, and actually _liked_ them. Weirder still, they called him Gunny, a name Tony only knew to be used by his boss's fellow marines, or very close friends (there weren't many of the latter at least).

Sam regained his cool the quickest.

" Hello there agent Gibbs, as you might remember this is agent James Wilson and I'm Agent Aaron Sully." Sam said enunciating their names, as if the NCIS agent might call them by something else. That was the first thing Tony noticed that was strange.

" I remember " replied Gibbs, with a knowing look in his eyes.

John's boys essentially looked quite similar to their young teenage selves, although Sam was definitely taller (he imagined this bugged Dean quite a lot) and they were more muscular for sure. The main difference Gibbs noted was in the eyes. Each of the men's eyes contained knowledge, pain, suffering, and experience far beyond their age. He remembered how Dean had been at the mere age of 15 (the last time they'd seen each other) already a young soldier. Gibbs knowing Dean well (much better of the two) knew how much more pain he would be concealing, hidden behind a careful façade of humour and sarcasm.

The men carried themselves like marines would only more casual, with less of the rigid movement and preciseness a man in the force would. Gibbs knew that shouldn't fool him, the boys were as trained as anyone in the forces, they were just more used to blending in.

Dean Grinned widely, making him look much younger.

"So how is John?" Gibbs inquired. He hadn't spoken to John since he'd last seen Sam and Dean. Dean's smile faded, and his mask slipped a little, his eyes showing an immeasurable amount of guilt and pain. Gibbs already knew, at that point.

"Passed away in a Hunting accident a while back." Sam said sadly.

Agent Gibbs felt a wave of emotion pass over him. He and John and had their various disagreements specifically over the way he was raising his sons, but they'd always been close. He somehow knew it would always have ended like that.

_Flash Back:_

"_I know it's not fair on them damn it!" John shouted "Gunny, I __**know.**__" John's face crumpled from it's angry mask showing only hopelessness and guilt. _

"_But what else can I do?" _

"_John you lost Mary, and I know nothing will fix that. Nothing. Revenge won't fix it, guilt won't. But those boys shouldn't be raised like this, they're good kids. Hell, they should be focused on school, Deans barely scraping a C and you know he's smart." Gibbs said frustrated._

"_I have to find this thing Gunny, for Mary I have to" John said resolved._

"_It'll kill all of you John. Whether or not it kills you physically it will eat up inside of you until you might as well be dead. You're sons deserve better." Gibbs replied angrily._

" _They deserve to know that whatever killed their mom is gone." John yelled back._

_They glared at each other, neither one backing down._

Gibbs sighed. Despite everything he really hoped that John had avenged his wife before he'd been killed.

" So, a federal agent now?" Dean asked disbelievingly.

Agent Gibbs laughed.

" Sort of. NCIS investigates Crime within the Marines and it's personnel. We're not FBI, if that's what you mean, in fact we don't like the FBI much at all." Gibbs nodded at them knowingly.

" I _guess _that's OK" Dean chuckled. "What's with _very special_ agent inquisitiveness over there?"

"Tony's a good agent" Gibbs stated firmly, "he actually reminds me a bit of you."

Dean raised one eyebrow, when he had been talking to the agent he had seemed serious and annoyed. Maybe though it was because they were impersonating FBI and from what he heard from Gunny, NCIS didn't like them much. _We'll have to see how it goes_, Dean decided.


End file.
